Czas po Czasie (część druga)
300px|right|thumb|Omi i Dojo z Piaskiem Czasu. Czas po Czasie - część druga (ang. Time after Time - part 2) - odcinek 52. z serii III serialu Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów; był to ostatni odcinek serialu, stanowiący jego epilog przez 7 lat aż do emisji kontynuacji serialu, jaką były Kroniki Xiaolin. Fabuła Legendarna bitwa 300px|right|thumb|Dobry Chase Young. Omi i Dojo przenoszą się do przeszłości, by wcielić w życie plan utrzymania Chase'a Younga po stronie dobra. Są świadkami bitwy między Xiaolinem reprezentowanym tylko przez trzech wojowników - Wielkiego Mistrza Dashiego, Mistrza Mnicha Guana i Chase'a Younga - a armią kamiennych golemów dowodzonych przez Wuyę. Chase Young przyłapuje przyglądającego się starciu Omiego. Dochodzi między nimi do walki, w trakcie której ten drugi odpycha swego przeciwnika ciosem Odwrócenie Małpy, co wzbudza zdziwienie Chase'a, gdyż tylko on zna tę technikę walki. Jest on zaintrygowany przybyszem z przyszłości, który dołącza do bohaterów, pomagając im w rozgromieniu demonów Wuyi. Gdy jej sługi zostają zniszczone, a ona sama otoczona, Dashi otwiera magiczną szkatułkę, która wciąga do swego wnętrza heylińską wiedźmę. Chase Young przedstawia Omiego jako nowego sprzymierzeńca. Walka z samym sobą 300px|right|Chase Young i przechytrzony Hannibal. Niedługo po bitwie Omi i Dojo obserwują kuszenie Chase'a Younga przez Hannibala Roya Fasolkę, który usiłuje go przekonać, że najbliższa mu osoba bezczelnie zagarnie jego miejsce w historii. Chase Young, który szykuje się do awansu do rangi smoka, nie chce tego słuchać, lecz zmienia zdanie, gdy widzi projekcję ptaka Yin-Yin. Ukazuje ona Guana narzekającego na przyćmiewającą go sławę Chase'a oraz pragnącego się go pozbyć. Oburzony przyjaciel postanawia wziąć zaoferowaną przez Hannibala zupę Lao Mang Long, która przeciągnie go na stronę zła. Omi i Dojo decydują się mu w tym przeszkodzić. Kiedy wojownik waha się przed skosztowaniem mikstury, smok odwraca jego uwagę karcianymi sztuczkami, zaś Omi zamienia eliksir na zupę Szczawiową, chowając Lao Mang Long w murach świątyni. Kiedy Chase Young udaje się na miejsce spotkania z Hannibalem, wpada we wściekłość po wypiciu zwykłej szczawiowej zupy. Uważając, że heyliński demon stroi sobie z niego żarty, wyrzuca go, po czym będąc zły na swą łatwowierność powraca do świątyni. Znieszktałcona rzeczywistość 300px|right|thumb|Mistrz Mnich Guan jako Wojownik Heylinu. Omi i Dojo są zadowoleni z powodu sukcesu misji i używają zdobytego w poprzednim odcinku Piasku Czasu, by powrócić do teraźniejszości. Udaje im się to, lecz gdy przybywają do świątyni Xiaolinu, zostają nieoczekiwanie zaatakowani przez Mistrza Mnicha Guana, który nie tylko chce ich zniszczyć, ale i przemienia się w wielką bestię przypominającą skorpiona. Pomagają mu Wuya i Hannibal Fasolka, który odbiera Dojowi Atom Kuzusu i niszczy Piasek Czasu, przez co bohaterowie nie mogą już naprawić przeszłości. Przed śmiercią ratuje ich Chase Young, który zgodnie z zamiarami Omiego i Doja stoi po stronie Xiaolinu. Mały mnich ucieka wraz z nim ze świątyni, która okazała się być własnością Heylinu. Chase Young nie rozumie, dlaczego Omi jest zdziwiony jego walką po stronie dobra. Twierdzi też, że zna historię przejścia Guana na stronę zła. Omi dowiaduje się, że gdy uchronił xiaolińskiego smoka przed sprzedaniem swej duszy, Hannibal skierował swą uwagę na Guana, który zgodził się wypić zupę Lao Mang Long, przez co stał się zły. Poznanie prawdy 300px|right|thumb|Pomnik mistrza Funga. Omi uważa się za winnego zaistniałej sytuacji. Chase prowadzi go do Raimundo, Kimiko i Claya, który w nowej rzeczywistości został przywódcą mnichów, lecz zamiast walczyć ze złem zaszył się z nimi w osadzie rolnej z dala od upadłego klasztoru. Mistrz Fung przebywa w świecie Jing-Jang, gdzie uwięził go Guan, a przyjaciele nie mogli po niego pójść, gdyż mieli tylko jedno Jojo, zaś Jack Spicer padł ofiarą braku posiadania dwóch Jojów - Joja Ying i Joja Yang - przez co zostawił swą złą stronę w świecie Ying Yang i od tamtej pory pomagał Xiaolinowi przy pracy na roli. Omi nie może się z tym pogodzić, a mnisi myślą, że musiał uderzyć się w głowę, skoro nie odnajduje się w rzeczywistości. Aby udowodnić, że to on zmienił teraźniejszość, zaprowadza wszystkich przed mury świątyni, gdzie pokazuje im zupę Lao Mang Long. Kiedy Chase Young rozpoznaje ją, a przyjaciele uświadamiają sobie, że Omi z ich rzeczywistości zamroził się, by przenieść się do przyszłości (co uczynił w odcinku poprzednim odcinku), Xiaolin zostaje zaskoczony przez Guana, Wuyę i Hannibala. Bohaterowie lądują w praktyczne niezniszczalnej klatce w podziemiach, którą strzegą tygrysi wojownicy. Poświęcenie 300px|right|''Nie takiej przeszłości się spodziewałem, ale tak musi być... dla wspólnego dobra''. Raimundo wpada na pomysł, by uniemożliwić zamrożonemu Omiemu podróż do przyszłości, by naprawić zaburzoną teraźniejszość. Aby oswobodzić Xiaolin z klatki, postanawia się poświęcić i wypić zupę Lao Mang Long, przed czym powstrzymuje go Kimiko. Chase Young chce wziąć na siebie to brzemię i sam ma zamiar spożyć przeklęty wywar. Omi wyjaśnia mu, że po odwróceniu biegu wydarzeń znowu stanie się zły, lecz ten uświadamia małemu mnichowi, że tak musi być dla wspólnego dobra. Gdy kosztuje mikstury, zmienia się w jaszczuropodobną bestię, która rozwala klatkę i ucieka do heylińskich przywódców, zaś uwolnieni bohaterowie szykują się do rozprawy z tygrysimi wojownikami. Chociaż mogą wygrać dzięki czterem Shen Gong Wu, którymi są Kula Tornami, Mrówki Majtkówki, Lasso Boa Boa i Armatni Miotacz, Jack Spicer postanawia również się poświęcić mimo braku takowej konieczności. Odciąga uwagę dzikich bestii, które zaczynają go gonić. Przy pomocy Armatniego Miotacza mnisi torują sobie drogę do podziemnego pomieszczenia, w którym zamroził się ongiś Omi z Dojem. Odnajdują zahibernowanego mnicha i smoka, lecz natykają się na Hannibala, Wuyę, Guana i złego Chase'a Younga. Ostatni pojedynek mistrzów 300px|right|thumb|Drużyna Heylinu. Raimundo oznajmia przyjaciołom, że nie zamierza się poddać i uważa walkę Xiaolinu z Heylinem za przeznaczenie Wojowników Wudai. W tym momencie Jack Spicer spada wraz z tygrysami na czwórkę złoczyńców, lecz nie powstrzymuje to Hannibala przed pochwyceniem Oka Mistrza Dashi, które Omi ustawił, by obudzić się z lodowego snu. Raimundo również chwyta Shen Gong Wu, wyzywając demona na poczwórny naprzemienny pojedynek mistrzów. Wyzwanie polega na uratowaniu dziewicy granej przez Doja z bardzo wysokiej wieży. Postawione Shen Gong Wu to Lasso Boa Boa (Clay), Mrówki Majtkówki (Kimiko), Armatni Miotacz (Raimundo) i Kula Tornami (Omi) kontra Przeobrażacz (Hannibal), Łapka Ju Ju (Guan), Księżycowa Szarańcza (Wuya) i Ogon Węża (Chase Young - nie użyty w pojedynku). Wojownicy mają walczyć jeden na jednego, mogąc w każdej chwili być zastąpionym przez innego członka drużyny. Jako pierwsi walczą Raimundo i Hannibal, a po wyeliminowaniu Claya i Guana Heylin dopuszcza się oszustwa i w trakcie udziału Kimiko cała czwórka bierze udział w wyzwaniu jednocześnie. Raimundo zastępuje Kimiko i rozpoczyna samotne starcie ze złoczyńcami. Chociaż jest dla nich wszystkich wymagającym przeciwnikiem, zostaje ciężko ranny i niemalże wykluczony z gry, kiedy Wuya kończy walkę z nim, ożywiając kamienne gargulce, które mają zmiażdżyć Raimunda, ten jednak używa Armatniego Miotacza, by wyswobodzić się z ich objęć i strącić heylińskich zbrodniarzy z wieży. Omi zastępuje swego przyjaciela i zamraża Kulą Tornami rozpadającą się wieżę, dzięki czemu uwalnia Doja i wygrywa dla Xiaolinu pojedynek mistrzów. Bohaterowie (w tym Jack Spicer) nie mogą powstrzymać radości ze zwycięstwa, zaś Chase Young uśmiecha się, widząc ich wygraną, co wskazuje na to, że dobro nie zginęło w nim całkowicie. Epilog 300px|right|thumb|Raimundo w stroju Wojownika Shoku. Po zdobyciu Oka Mistrza Dashi protagoniści budzą Omiego z lodowego snu, przez co ten spotyka twarzą w twarz Omiego, który walczył przed chwilą w ostatnim pojedynku mistrzów. Kiedy obaj się dotykają, ich dwa równoległe wszechświaty łączą się, powodując uruchomienie samoistnego czasoprzestrzennego portalu, który przywraca normalną teraźniejszość, w której Guan jest dobry, Chase Young i Jack Spicer - źli, zaś mistrz Fung i świątynia Xiaolinu - wolna. Mistrz zaprasza czwórkę przyszłych smoków żywiołów na ważne spotkanie, na którym oznajmia im, że wypełnili oni misję, której wymyślenie zlecił im w poprzednim odcinku jako test na przywódcę drużyny. Mówi im, że - zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami - misja wskazała tego przywódcę. Staje się nim Raimundo, który otrzymuje szatę Wojownika Shoku. Kimiko i Clay cieszą się z jego awansu i gratulują mu, a Omi - zasmucony początkowo faktem, że to nie on został przywódcą - daje do zrozumienia Raimundowi, że również przepełnia go z tego powodu radość. Nie kryjąc wzruszenia, obaj wymieniają między sobą ukłony, lecz ceremonię przerywa hałas dobiegający na zewnątrz. Drużyna Xiaolinu odkrywa, że świątynia została zaatakowana przez zjednoczone siły Heylinu, wśród których znaleźli się niemal wszyscy wrogowie Xiaolinu, ktorzy wystąpili w serialu. Są to Jack Spicer i jego Jackboty (w tym jeden Złombot), Chase Young, Wuya, Hannibal Roy (niewidoczny) i jego Ptak Yin Yin, Tubbimura, Vlad, Katnappe, Kameleobot, Cyklop, Le Mim, Nasionko Heylinu, Mala Mala Jong, PandaBubba i jego dwaj czarno-biali pomocnicy. Mistrz Fung wyjaśnia Raimundowi, że jego praca Wojownika Shoku dopiero się zaczyna, gdyż dalsze losy Ziemi leżą w jego rękach. Omi, Kimiko, Clay i ich lider przystępują do obrony świątyni. Zarówno odcinek, jak i serial kończy ich wspólne uderzenie na armię Heylinu. 300px|center Cytaty * I pomyśleć, że mogłem zaprzedać wszystko, w co wierzyłem! (Chase Young po wypiciu fałszywej zupy Lao Mang Long'')'' * ... to nie uchronisz mnie przed ciemną stroną mocy. Nie takiej przeszłości się spodziewałem, ale tak musi być - dla wspólnego dobra. Pamiętaj, Omi, jak można zmienić przyszłość, tak można zmienić przeszłość. Czas pokaże. (Chase Young do Omiego przed swoim poświęceniem) Ciekawostki * Gdy Omi chowa zupę Lao Mang Long do murów świątyni, przekręca jej nazwę, mówiąc: Zamiast zupy '''Mao Lang Long' Chase wypije trochę szczawiowej''. * Kimiko mówi, że w przypadku użycia jednego Joja staliby się tak źli, jak stał się Jack, chociaż w tym odcinku Jack stoi po stronie dobra z osobowością znaną z odcinka Znalezienie Omiego. en:Time after Time: Part II Kategoria:Odcinki